


Diary of a Capitol Fangirl

by ArabellaGwen



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaGwen/pseuds/ArabellaGwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of living next to the Training Center if you can't even see any training?! </p>
<p>- Katniss and Peeta's 'one last day'. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Capitol Fangirl

UGH! I swear, if Cialla Vano wears _fuschia_ tomorrow night, I will literally die! She promises she won’t, of course, but I’m not sure that I trust her anymore after _the_ _eyebrows incident_. In fact, why should I trust her at all? She’s the one that convinced me to rent this place! Something about ‘ _premium location requires a premium price’_. Well, that was a joke. I haven’t seen a single glimpse of action from up here! It’s not like you can even _see_ into the windows. I mean, _really_ , what’s the point of living next to the Training Centre if _you can’t even see any training_?! The only thing I have a clear view of in this wonderful _premium_ _location_ is that damn abandoned rooftop! And nobody ever even....

Good heavens!

There’s somebody up there! But nobody ever goes up there! I’ll bet it’s just a bloody Avox. That would be my luck. Oh, where is that stupid thing? Binoculars? Binoculaaaars? Oh here it is. Now, let’s see who we have here. Hmm... there’s two of them. Turn around so I can see your faces, dammit! But from the back it almost looks like...

No.

It can’t be.

No....

But why...?

NO!

IT’S THEM. OH MY GOOD LORD, IT’S REALLY THEM! OH! OH OH OH! NO! BUT! WHAT! HOW! OH! I CANNOT EVEN BREATHE! OH IT’S REALLY THEM!

It’s them! _Thestarcrossedloversfromdistricttwelve! Thegirlandboyonfire! KatnissandPeetatheonetruepairing_!

My heart cannot even contain all these feelings! I was besotted with these two from the moment he declared his undying love in front of the whole nation. Then when she found him by the river... Oh I blubbered like a baby! And then in that cave! Oh my. I think I almost blew out my own eardrums, I screamed so loud when she pulled out those deadly berries!

Now look at them. Perfection.

All of seventeen years old, and completely in love! They’ve obviously snuck away for a moment of privacy, to bask in each other’s presence, revel in blissful young love. Oh just look at them! Is he... is he _braiding her hair_?! He is! Ohhhhh... How wonderful, how precious, how magnificent! I really should thank Cialla after all...

You know, I can’t help but feel as if I am intruding on a deeply personal moment right now. But who am I kidding? I would watch these two 24/7 if I could! Maybe after the wed- Ohh.

Oh no. I can’t believe I forgot.

There isn’t going to be a wedding.

It’s just not fair! After everything they have gone through, growing up in a place as awful as Twelve! But they survived, and fell in love, and became the most wonderful Victors! They’ve had so little time to enjoy the comforts of the Capitol... And each other. It’s just not fair. Damn these Games!

Wh.. Why did I say that? I adore the Games. Of course I do... But this year is so very different now, isn’t it? These are OUR Victors! We let them into our homes, our lives, our hearts. And now to lose so many of them at once...

This exquisite couple before me don’t have a chance. Very nearly everybody on gamemakr has their money on Finnick. Oh! Beautiful, beautiful Finnick! I don’t know how on earth I’ll survive watching my lovely fisherman battered, bruised and bleeding all over again. My heart just can’t take it!

Ohhhh charming Cashmere and gorgeous Gloss and all of my darling tributes! It’s just not fair! How can we just sit here and let them take all the people we love so dearly and force them to kill each other?!?

Oh.

Damn these Games. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for promptsinpanem on tumblr.


End file.
